Wyvern
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Before Malchior was banished back into the book by Raven, he threw one last curse. The curse caused Raven to turn into a wyvern, and now she struggles with both the new body and how she's going to change back.


**Summary:** Before Malchior was banished back into the book by Raven, he threw one last curse. The curse caused Raven to turn into a wyvern, and now she struggles with both the new body and how she's going to change back.

 **One-shot**

 **Wyvern**

It was just a few hours after the Malchior incident, and the titans had gone to bed. All but Raven that is, she was trying though. With every turn she made in her bed, she felt pain. Pain, pain, and more pain.

She groaned as she laid down on her stomach, her spine and arms were what hurt the most, but pain did spread around her body.

She closed her eyes tighter and tried to focus on sleeping, maybe she could just sleep it off.

Nope.

A second later, the pain began to overwhelm her and she moaned in pain. Her body felt like she was mutating or her skeleton was changing.

Another minute passed before her eyes shot open and she screamed. Her skin began to tear and the pain consumed her. Her first thought was that Rage had taken over her, but that though soon changed when she saw scales grow along her body and new skin formed between her growing arms and body. She grew in size until she broke out of the room, it was the second time that day.

The other titans reached the roof just as Raven exploded through it. But it wasn't Raven in their eyes, as all they saw was a huge purple and white wyvern.

The wyvern in front of them was as almost as big as Malchior, a tiny bit smaller maybe, but still big in their eyes. They knew it was wyvern as it didn't have arms split from its wings. The wyvern had light gray scales with dark purple leather wings and decorative scales. The tail was long and spiked at the tip. The head of the monster held two gray horns while the purple scales formed a pattern that looked like the night.

The Titans first reaction was to attack as they saw the wyvern was struggling with something. Where did this one come from? They all asked themselves.

None of the titans spoke before Robin shouted, "Titans Go!" With that, they attacked.

Starfire lifted Cyborg to the Wyvern's face to shoot, the wyvern roared and stepped back at the impact, it rubbed its wings in its face like trying to ease the pain.

Robin used his bo staff to fight off the massive beast, it seem to work as suddenly the wyvern fell off the roof and crashed into the stone underneath the tower.

Beast Boy, who had actually been standing and watching the others fight the wyvern, noticed something odd. Raven wasn't in sight, and the wyvern that seem to be at its weakest was new and held the same red gem on the forehead. The gem was one of the few things Beast Boy knew Raven couldn't and wouldn't hide. She had told him once that the gem would stay with her in whatever form she had, back then she had meant her demon form, but if the gem would be there anyway…

Beast Boy transformed into an eagle before flying down to the massive creature. As the massive purple eyes opened he knew. That was Raven. Nobody in the entire world had eyes like hers. Her eyes were deep with wisdom, kindness, and love, while also having this dark secret to them.

Beast Boy landed on the massive snout, he ignored the calls and yells from their friends as he transformed back into human. "Raven?" He asked.

The eyes of the wyvern grew to a shadow of sadness, she opened her mouth and let out a low sad roar. It sounded more like a very loud and sad meow than a roar in reality, but it was enough for Beast Boy to understand.

He nodded before transforming back into a eagle to notify his friends. As he flew up, he saw that they looked battle ready, Cyborg having his cannon out, Robin having a sword, and Starfire ready with green flaming hands. He landed in front of them and looked down at Raven, she was looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Guys!" He started, "Don't hurt her!" He said between breaths, "It's Raven!" The weapons went down however the look of confusion spread on the team's face.

"Last time I checked, Raven wasn't a dragon!" Cyborg said rather loudly and angry.

"But it's her. First, she isn't here as human. Second, the wyvern, mind you, came from her room." He stopped for a second to count, "Third, this wyvern have Raven's eyes… And the gem on her forehead."

The other Titans walked to the edge of the tower to look down at the rising wyvern. Raven struggled slightly as she didn't seem to get her new wing combined arms. Her small feather looking ears perked as she felt she was being watched, she looked up and let go of a longing whine of a roar as she finally stood.

"Look her in the eyes and tell me it's not Raven." Beast Boy said before jumping back to eagle and flying down to shaking wyvern.

Starfire lifted Cyborg and Robin down to Beast Boy's level. He'd already began to talk to Raven trying to help her move.

"One wing at the time!" He yelled. The fear in Raven's eyes travelled as she lifted one of her wings and dug it into the ground. She followed the same pattern and was sooner that what was thought to be possible she managed to walk, though she was stiff as she did.

She was too busy walking to notice her tail almost wiping out the titans.

"Whoa, Raven you have a tail too you know!" Cyborg called, snapping Raven's attention to them. She let out a whine of an apology before stepping up to them.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire stood in a moment of silence as questions ran through their heads.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she flew up to Raven's face, a little close. "What has happened?" She asked.

Raven opened her mouth to respond, but only the same meow like roar came out.

"Beast Boy? Can you understand?" Robin asked as he looked at the changeling.

"Barely, I don't speak dragon, I don't even think I can transform into one." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe Malchior has something to do with it." He muttered.

They all jumped back a little as Raven growled and turned her head. In her mind, she had asked the same question, was Malchior involved? He had to be. She tried to recall the words he said before she banished him back into the book, but sadly, they had been too low to hear.

"It has to be." Robin said. "Raven," She snapped back to him, "Do you know any other magician that can help or can do anything in general?" It was supposed to be a yes or no question but Raven knew someone that could maybe help. Jinx.

She nodded before turning to the sand, if she couldn't speak, maybe she could write. Using the claw at the bend of her wing she wrote Jinx's name in the sand.

Starfire, who had floated next to Raven while she wrote read the name outloud. "Maybe friend Jinx can help."

So Robin and Starfire went inside to contact their other magician friend.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stayed to watch and help Raven in any way they could. A few minutes went in silence before Raven went back to the sand to write something else.

Beast Boy had flown to check out what she wrote, _get me Malchior's book._ So he flew as quickly as he could to get the bastard of a wizard.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked as he took notice of her slightly dark gray cheek she got when he shot at her. Raven had noticed his stare and gave a simple nod. "Sorry, we sorta panicked." She understood that, she wasn't going to blame them.

Beast Boy returned with the book in his hands, which Cyborg questioned. "Why'd you get that?" He asked.

"Raven asked for it." Beast Boy opened the book to the pair of eyes.

Without a second thought, Raven let go of a ground shaking roar at the book. Beast Boy dropped the book as he jumped to the ground in shock.

"Ah, I see the spell did indeed work." Malchior's smooth voice filled their ears. Again, Raven roared at the book. "Oh don't be like that! You were about to trap me again, an eye for an eye, I'd say. I get trapped back in the book and you get turned into a monster like me." Purple sparks fell from Raven's mouth as she growled, and Beast Boy highly regretted getting Malchior.

"What did you do to Raven?!" Cyborg yelled as he picked up the book.

"A little revenge before I got stuck in here again." He said. Raven growled again.

"Tell us how to fix her!" Beast Boy yelled, his anger growing and clawing at his mind.

"Fix her? You say as if she's broken…" Malchior laughed, "I'd say she's improved. Like she said, she always felt like a monster." The boys snapped their heads to the shaking wyvern in front of them. Her back was turned to them, but they could tell she was trying to hide herself.

"Raven?" Beast Boy walked up to her and placed his small hand on her back. The two stood on a small cliff so they basically faced her neck. "Is it true?" He asked.

Raven turned her long neck to them and gave a slight nod.

"But you're not a monster, you could never be." Beast Boy said, trying to comfort her. She was scary sometimes but he'd never thought of her as a monster.

"Well she is now, so that's a lie." Malchior commented before getting slammed to the ground by Cyborg.

"Shut the hell up!" Cyborg yelled.

"Raven," Beast Boy tried but Raven moved away, walking closer to the water to look at herself.

Just then, Robin and Starfire came back. "Jinx is on her way now, she'll be over in a flash… Literally." Robin grumbled at the pun she used on her boyfriend.

And not even a minute later, Jinx stood in front of them, well she jumped off Kid Flash's back and smiled. "Tada!" She laughed.

"Guys, when'd you get a new pet?" Kid Flash asked as he took notice of Raven by the water.

Beast Boy growled low, "First of, that's Raven-" Robin cut him off.

"She need help. We don't know what happened." He said.

Cyborg picked up the book containing Malchior again and said. "Well, we had a little chat with the curser," He waved the book back and forth, ignoring Malchior's call of getting sick, "He did if out of revenge."

"Give me that." Jinx said, taking the book from Cyborg. She flipped through the pages before landing on Malchior's eyes. "Okay, that's some intense eyes." She commented.

"Why thank you!" Malchior said, Jinx jumped slightly in shock of the talking book. "My eyes are what usually capture the interest of others." He said, it had the first thing Raven had seen of him. His eyes, and they had captured her like a mouse in a mousetrap.

"Freaky," Jinx muttered in disgust before asking, "How do you change Raven back?"

Malchior laughed, "Why would I tell so easily? I'll tell you, but only if you free me." A roar came from Raven as she turned back, red anger was in her eyes, she clearly didn't want Malchior back out. "Sweet Raven, don't be so angry, I could easily remove the curse."

Raven growled at him, purple flaming sparks escaped the side of her narrow mouth. Sharp teeth began to show as she stalked back to the small cliff. The sight shook fear into all of the titans.

Raven hissed at the book, making Jinx drop it in fear. A small purple flame dropped onto the book, setting it on fire. Suddenly, Malchior screamed, "Okay! I'll help!" Beast Boy stepped on the corner of the book, taking out the fire. "I didn't think you'd be willing to take a life… Sweet Raven." Raven left again.

 **xXx**

After three hours of study, Jinx yawned. Working with Malchior had been a pain in the ass, first off, he was trying to flirt with her. And Kid Flash was not happy about that as he sat and yelled at the book when Malchior tried. Also there was the warning Beast Boy had given them, that Malchior had tricked and played with Raven's feelings, breaking her heart.

That didn't sit well with them either, as they did care about Raven. After joining the titans, Jinx had quickly become friend with Raven as the dark sorceress was similar to her in many ways. They would talk about magic and, sometimes she'd get Raven to talk about boys. Which Jinx was totally going to use as blackmail as soon as she found out who exactly Raven liked.

"I think I got it." Jinx said as she lifted one of Raven's ancient books. The wyvern was glaring at her through her window, to Raven it was her sense to protect what she had. The ancient books were mostly written in Azarainen, but in her free time, Raven would translate some spells. It had to be said in Azarainen, which would be a problem as Jinx didn't even know it was a language.

What she currently got was a speaking spell, one Raven had translated a few months before. The spell was made translated in case some spell went wrong after Raven found a transformation spell, that one written in Azarainen.

"Okay, Raven? Do I say it in Azaranienane…" She couldn't even say the name of the language right. There was a pure second of lost hope before Raven nodded. "Okay, I'll give it a shot, please don't kill me if I say something wrong." Jinx lifted her hand and read, "Aragero, Malachermi, Talkini, Mantreisri…" Jinx's hand flared with pink magic before hitting Raven square in the face. The wyvern jumped back a few feet before shaking her head, Jinx's words hadn't sounded wrong.

Raven opened her mouth and tried to speak. At first everyone jumped back as purple fire bursted from her mouth, she closed her mouth and tried again. "I-I think it worked." Raven said, her voice was sore and dry, but it was better than nothing. "Yeah it worked. Thanks Jinx." Raven tried to smile at the pink haired witch, but Jinx jumped at the sight of her sharp teeth.

"No problem Raven, so… What now?"

"I think I'll be able to take it from here… I only need some magic help, I'll teach you the spell… But can you lock Malchior in the box over there?" Raven asked while pointing with her eyes. Jinx did as told and placed the book in the box before shutting it, she saw the relief and joy in her boyfriend's eyes as the flirting book vanished.

Another hour passed before Jinx was finally able to read the spell. It was a transformation spell, one that would allow Raven to change form with ease. Raven also knew that she would be able to turn into her demon form with the spell done, at least she hoped it would be less painful.

"Arachine… Meriki… Changelia… Korigroa… Cybrogi… Robivilari… Ravchante!" The pink magic flared before encasing Raven's form. The pink magic was soon joined by waves of black magic as it travelled Raven's body. By now, the rest of the Titans had come to see the progress. They all stood stunned as Raven closed her to let the magic take her ower.

A minute passed and the magic vanished, only Raven's small human body was left on the stone under the tower. Starfire was the one to get her, she grabbed Raven's blanket as she saw how little clothing was left on her friend before flying down to get her.

When Starfire came back with the unconscious Raven in her hands, they noticed how scarred up she was. And in a mad hurry, they ran to the infirmary.

 **xXx**

Raven woke hours later with a strange warmth on her hand. As she looked she saw a blob of green sleeping on her hand, well, he was hugging it to his face.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

The boy in question opened his eyes and smiled. "You're awake…" It wasn't a question or a statement, it was a fact to himself more than her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well you turned into a wyvern and then turned back. We were worried. Jinx wasn't able to read if there were any side effects to the spell so we kinda all fell asleep here. He looked around on the other titans sleeping in chairs and the bed next to Raven. Well, Starfire was sleeping in the bed, Robin had kinda fallen asleep next to her. Jinx, who actually drooled, was leaning on Kid Flash who looked like he just fell down in the chair and fell asleep. Cyborg sat in a chair asleep, he was leaning back with his hand on his chest while silently mumbling different kinds of food.

"So, can you transform into a dragon now?" Beast Boy asked with a smile on his face, the look he gave her looked like challange. Like he was about to drag her outside to see if she could and he could.

"Yes, can you?" Raven asked with a slight raised eyebrow.

"I want to try, turning into a dragon sounds awesome." He smiled.

Raven couldn't help but smile, it felt nice to have her human body back.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's expression turned, "Why do you see yourself as a monster?" He asked, Raven's eyes widened slightly before she turned away. "Raven…" He tried to make her look at him. She didn't. "Raven… Please, look at me…"

Raven turned her head slightly, looking at him from the side. "What?" She sniffed. A tear had already escaped her eyes.

"Why do you think you're monster? You're not." Beast Boy said.

"Look at me Beast Boy. I'm half demon, I have a demon form that I've tried to hide from you, I'm dark and scary, I'm nothing but sadness and anger, and now… I'm part dragon…" She sighed.

"But you're also human." Raven turned to him. "You may be a demon, a dragon, sad and angry, and dark under your skin… But you're human, Raven. No matter what, you're still half human." He said, he placed his hand on her heart. "Yes, there's a heart in there, a beating human heart." He smiled.

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Beast Boy cut her off… "Besides, It wasn't a monster that I fell in love with…" Raven's eyes widened, "It was Raven, Raven Roth… A titan, half-demon-half-human, a beautiful person, a damaged soul, and an angel in disguise." Raven again was about to comment when he added, "I fell in love with the Raven that have saved the city more than once, the Raven all titans go to when we need advice or help with something. The Raven that is bravery and hope in one person."

"Beast Boy…" Raven said, "How long?..." She asked.

"Since… Since Cy and I crashed into your mind… It was then that I realized you were way stronger than you looked, it was also then that I learned that you may have trouble but you're still helping others first." He sighed.

Raven suddenly lifted Beast Boy's chin and kissed him gently on the lips. It was a short yet passionate kiss, but it was enough for Beast Boy to know Raven liked him too.

"Thank you, Beast Boy… For everything you've done for me…" She smiled.

 **xXx**

 **I kinda didn't meant for it to be BBRae… It just happened! Spellbound is one of my favorite episodes and I kinda fell for "The Hug" At the end, but I kinda changed it to this… Hope you liked it.**


End file.
